La apuesta
by hyoriblack
Summary: De vuelta al inicio, en donde el apasionado e inocente amor de James Potter hacia una pelirroja comenzó con una cruel y estúpida apuesta entre chicos.
1. La apuesta

**La apuesta**

_Prólogo_

_Era un día de la semana común y corriente para cuatro alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor. Común y corriente hasta que sonó la alarma a eso de las 6:45 AM y James Potter abrió sus ojos al mundo para encontrar la cama de Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, vacía. Remus se sentó en la cama y se dio palmaditas en la cara para despertar mientras Peter continuaba en su séptimo sueño para atrasarse, una vez más, como todos los días. Algunas risitas de mujer se escucharon en el baño._

_- ¿Padfoot? - dijo James desde el otro lado de la puerta_  
_- ¡Prongs! - dijo la voz al otro lado. Sonaba sorprendida_  
_- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo allá adentro? Quiero ducharme_  
_- Eeeeeh, sí sí, ya va - replicó su amigo_

_ Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió y la cabeza crespa del muchacho se asomó encontrándose con los otros tres mirándolo. Abrió más para dejar salir a una chica rubia, que los demás identificaron como una compañera Gryffindor de sexto, que saludó con la mano avergonzada y se escabulló por las escaleras abajo mientras Sirius iba a tirarse en la cama con una sonrisa triunfadora._

_- ¡Perro! - murmuró James _  
_- Es lo que soy_  
_- ¿Te la tiraste? - dijo sorprendido_

_ Hubieron unos segundos de silencio mientras los otros tres Merodeadores esperaban expectantes la respuesta de su amigo cuando de pronto, Sirius comenzó a reir y a apuntarlos._

_- ¡Les gané, niñitas! _

_ Era de esperarse que Sirius fuera el primero de ellos en llevar a una chica a la cama considerando que todas babeaban por él, sin embargo, James no podía evitar sentirse celoso de no haberle ganado a su amigo en ese campo. James y Sirius siempre estaban compitiendo - amistosamente - y esta no iba a ser la excepción._

_- Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo tirarme a cualquiera en este colegio_  
_- Claro que no, Potter, no puedes - dijo Sirius mientras comía una tostada_

_ Todos desayunaban y el Gran Comedor estaba lleno, era el momento perfecto para escoger a alguien. James se giró en su puesto para mirar caras en todas las mesas - menos la de Slytherin, por supuesto - buscando a una víctima para probar su poder sobre su amigo. Honestamente no iba a ser difícil ya que James Potter era un atractivo y célebre alumno de Hogwarts, el más popular de su generación._

_- Escoge a la que quieras_  
_- Lily Evans_  
_- ¿Qué?_  
_- Lily Evans - repitió Sirius_

I.

'Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor. Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor'. El canto de los alumnos de la casa rojo y amarillo se mezclaba con los gritos del comentarista deportivo. James Potter tenía un ligero delirio de grandeza y escuchar los gritos a su favor era una de sus cosas favoritas en la vida. El jugador de Ravenclaw esquivó una Bludger y perdió la Quaffle, a pesar de sus intentos por no soltarla. El muchacho de gafas se tiró en picada mientras el viento lo golpeaba en la cara y la pescó sólo con una mano mientras dirigía su escoba con la otra, directo hacia arriba de nuevo. Directo hacia el arco. Y ¿por qué no hacer un par de piruetas en el camino? La escoba y el mago giraron como un trompo y en vez de lanzar la pelota, se metió con ella a través del arco.

El público enloqueció y los vítores cambiaron mientras todos comenzaron a corear juntos _Ravenclaw no puede parar a nuestra estrella al jugar, James Potter nos hará triunfar, otro año una vez más. _Y eso le encantaba al castaño que comenzó a alentarlos a gritar más fuerte mientras sobrevolaba las gladerías. Pero no todos estaban simplemente animando al glorioso James Potter. Lily Evans estaba cruzada de brazos resoplando y pensando que todo era una sarta de tonterías que le subiría el ego al alumno más idiota y sobrevalorado de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que Jamie tiene lo suyo? - dijo una voz grave

La colorina se sobresaltó y miró para atrás para encontrarse a Sirius Black, el segundo más idiota y sobrevalorado, a pocos centímetros de su oído. Mientras James Potter se encargaba de atormentar a los alumnos más débiles y a creerse la gran cosa jugando Quidditch, Sirius Black simplemente se reía a carcajadas de todo y lo seguía en todas sus estupideces, siempre muy preocupado de hacerse el interesante y paseandose altaneramente frente a todas las chicas.

- ¿Tiene qué exactamente? ¿Notables cantidades de narcisismo? ¿Inmadurez, irresponsabilidad, crueldad y ningún respeto por las reglas o los intentos de los demás por ganar la Copa de las Casas alguna vez?  
- Por nombrar algunas, sí - respondió el chico  
- No la molestes, Padfoot - dijo una voz mucho más suave

Lily miró para el otro lado para encontrarse con el único amiguito de la pandilla que le caía bien, Remus Lupin. Él sí que era un ejemplo de chico, alumno y amigo, aunque no entendía por qué alguien tan increible y tranquilo como él podía seguirse juntando con los peores alumnos que - según los profesores - había tenido Hogwarts en su historia.

- Gracias, Remus - continuó la colorina - En cuanto a ti, Black, puedes decirle a tu amiguito que ya deje de molestarme porque no hay ninguna forma, y dejame ser bien clara en esto, NINGUNA forma de que yo alguna vez me fije en alguien tan básico como él.  
- ¿Básico? - dijo Sirius como si la ofensa hubiera sido para él - ¿Y quién sí es digno de ti, Evans? ¿Quejicus?  
- Él tiene un nombre - dijo Lily muy seria - Se llama Severus Snape y es mucho mejor que tú y tu amiguito.

Dicho esto la colorina se puso de pie indignada y se abrió camino entre toda la gente de las gladerías para regresar al castillo y perderse el final del partido de Quidditch. Sirius aprovechó el espacio dejado por la chica para reclinarse hacia atrás y apoyarse con los codos, como si estuviera tomando sol, llamando la atención de todas las chicas cercas. Remus lo miró severamente.

- Sólo logras que ella lo odie más - dijo el muchacho  
- Mira, Moony. Cuando alguien prefiere a ese Quejicus por sobre mí o James, es porque esa persona tiene serios daños cerebrales  
- ¿Quieren callarse un rato? - preguntó Peter

El más pequeño de Los Merodeadores, tanto de edad como de tamaño, estaba concentrado en el partido viendo a su mejor amigo - y casi héroe - encestar la Quaffle nuevamente mientras la gente rugía de emoción y volvía a corear la canción escrita sólo para James. En ese momento el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la Snitch dorada, sonó el silbato de Madame Hootch y el partido finalizó.

II.

Se llevaba a cabo una fiesta colosal en la Sala común de Gryffindor para celebrar el nuevo triunfo. James era levantado en el aire por sus compañeros mientras las jarras se llenaban con cerveza de mantequilla u otros alcoholes más fuertes ingresados de contrabando por los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Lily rodó los ojos ante la euforia que generaba el capitán del equipo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Evans! - gritó James por todo lo alto - ¡Te dedico el triunfo!

La chica no le contestó mientras se hacía la muy ocupada en un libro que, por supuesto no estaba leyendo realmente, y James pidió a todos solemnemente que lo bajaran para poder sentarse junto a la pelirroja en el sillón. Todos siguieron festejando con el resto del equipo de Quidditch y Sirius intentó llamar la atención para darle un poco más de privacidad a la pareja.

- Evans, quizás no me escuchaste bien. Dije que te dedicaba el triunfo - dijo James  
- Escuché perfectamente bien - dijo sin sacar la mirada de su libro  
- Ya veo. No me dirás 'gracias'  
- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que ganamos la Copa de las Casas?  
- Mm... ¿1970?  
- Exacto. Un año antes de que tú y tus amiguitos entraran a Hogwarts.  
- Entiendo tu punto, Evans. Te explicaré el mío: La Copa de las Casas es una forma que tienen los profesores para controlar a los alumnos durante el año escolar. Lo único que provoca es que todos sean aburridos lame botas preocupados de sus quehaceres y, por último si el premio fuera bueno, consideraría esforzarme un poco más por ganar puntos pero lo único que ganas a final de año es el 'honor' de haber ganado. No se puede vivir sólo con el honor de haber ganado, Evans. Que me den premio en comida o dinero para la próxima.  
- Hermosa filosofía - dijo irónica  
- Vamos, Evans. ya deja los rescelos contra mí y acepta salir conmigo  
- ¿Salir contigo? - dijo mirándolo

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo llamando la atención de los demás alumnos, mientras James la miraba algo humillado pero haciendo como que realmente todo estaba genial. Ella se veía hermosa cuando reía, eso era innegable, pero pocas veces podía hacerla reir genuinamente (que se estuviera riendo de él en ese momento no contaba).

- No es tan gracioso, Evans - murmuró  
- Lo siento - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - Pero no. No podrá ser  
- ¿Te crees la gran cosa, no?  
- No - dijo ella tranquilamente - Creo que ese eres tú  
- No te cuesta nada aceptar salir conmigo  
- Desecha la idea ya, Potter. No va a pasar - dijo la chica seria

Cerró su libro y se puso de pie, subiendo por las escaleras para luego ir al dormitorio de chicas. James quedó humillado y molesto en el sillón frente a la chimenea pensando que Lily Evans no se iba a salir con la suya. Hacerla aceptar una cita se iba a volver algo personal y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

III.

Una densa clase de pociones había terminado y los alumnos iban a descansar al jardín antes de asistir a su segundo bloque de clases. James se pavoneaba con una Snitch dorada volando cerca de su cabeza, a la cabeza liderando el grupo de Merodeadores. Peter lo seguía mientras veía con admiración como atrapaba la snitch, Remus llevaba un libro y mantenía su vista en eso. Sirius miraba y saludaba lascivamente a un grupo de chicas bajo un árbol que se sonrojaban y secreteaban cosas ante la muestra del muchacho.

- Ya sé como hacer que Evans acepte la cita conmigo - dijo James  
- Por como yo lo veo no tienes ninguna opción con la pelirroja - dijo Sirius  
- Felix Felicis.  
- ¡Eso es trampa!  
- Tu apuesta es que yo la lleve a la cama, pero nadie dijo nada de como hacer que acepte salir conmigo en primer lugar, Padfoot  
- Bien. Pero no va a resultar de cualquier forma - continuó el moreno  
- Eso ya lo verémos

Cuando ya se acercaba el baile de navidad, James se apresuró en triunfar en la creación de una potente poción Felix Felicis y lo logró precisamente en una tarde de día Viernes después de terminar una clase de Transformaciones. Sirius lo miraba con reprobación y Remus en parte también, aunque no quería involucrarse (la sola idea de la apuesta ya le parecía deshonesta). Se tomó todo el frasco de un solo trago y su suerte comenzó a cambiar enseguida mientras un trueno se escuchaba a fuera.

- Estudiantes - dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall - Se aproxima una tormenta y nos han dado instrucciones de que todos los alumnos deben quedarse dentro del colegio, en lo posible dentro de sus respectivas casas.  
- Brillante - murmuró James. Se sentía embriagado por la poción  
- Esto no significa nada aún, Potter - dijo Sirius

El motivo por el que ganar la apuesta era tan importante para James, y perderla era tan importante para Sirius, era porque si el castaño lograba su cometido Sirius tendría que admitir frente a todo el colegio con un encanto _sonorus _que James era el mejor de los dos. En vista a los seis años de amistad y competencia sana - pero intensa - que llevaban los dos chicos, decir algo como eso era inaceptable.

- Pasa para acá - dijo James quitándole un pedazo de pergamino

Era el Mapa del Merodeador y se aseguró de verlo con mucho cuidado. Las pisadas burdeo de _Lily Evans_ se encontraban en una de las escaleras junto a otras dos amigas yendo de camino para la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una voz en la cabeza de James le aseguraba que 'esto iba a pasar', la invitación sería bien recibida por primera vez y una vez que guardó el mapa, las chicas entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Tú! - dijo James

Lily se sobresaltó y lo miró con cara de 'Oh, no otra vez'. Remus y Peter se sentaron en el sillón junto a la chimenea a mirar todo mientras un tarro lleno de palomitas de maiz apareció frente a ellos y comenzaron a comer. Sirius se mantuvo cerca de su amigo en caso de que necesitara ser contenido después de que la pelirroja lo rechazara por infinita vez.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? - dijo la colorina  
- No tú - respondió James - Allie. Allie Hamilton

La amiga de Lily, una chica de cabello castaño con enormes ojos como almendras y labios carnosos miró a James confundido, y esa fue la misma cara que pusieron todos (incluyendo a Lily). Sirius dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a su amigo y le susurró en el oído.

- Es la de al lado, Prongs - dijo aclarándose la garganta  
- No, es Allie - continuó James - Hamilton, ¿quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?  
- Te digo que le hablas a la chica equivocada - repitió Sirius  
- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó la chica - ¿Estás despechado porque Lily te rechaza y ahora quieres salir conmigo para darle celos?  
- ¿Darle celos? - dijo James indignado - Para nada. Sólo quiero salir con una chica agradable y pasar un buen rato en el baile. ¿Acaso podría lograr eso si invito a doña amargada?  
- ¿Doña amargada? - repitió Lily - Ahora sí te volviste loco, Potter  
- La loca eres tú, Evans  
- Amigo, enserio detente - susurró Sirius  
- ¡No me detendré, Padfoot! - gritó el castaño - Esa colorina que está ahí es una persona terrible. Se va por la vida predicando lo mucho que hacemos mal pero ella se cree la gran cosa. Dice que yo soy engreído pero mira lo altanera que es ella. ¡Cree que puede rechazar y humillar a quien se le de la gana! Pues piénsalo bien, Evans. Tú tampoco eres una supermodelo como para creerte tanto, sólo te estaba pidiendo un par de citas y no te costaba mucho decirme que sí.  
- ¿Eso es lo que crees? - dijo Lily enojada  
- Oh sí, eres tan altanera que no eras capaz ni de mirarme cuando te estoy hablando, muy preocupada en tu libro, ¿no? Actúas como si fueras muy intelectual y yo un pendejo, pero hasta ahora todavía no te veo curando el cáncer, Evans. ¡Así que no eres la gran cosa!  
- Sirius, deberías amarrar a tu amigo - dijo Allie  
- Está bien, Allie - replicó Lily - Quiero escuchar lo que Potter tiene que decir  
- Eso es lo que tengo que decir - dijo James molesto - Así que, Allie ¿vas conmigo?  
- Espera, espera, espera... - interrumpió la chica - ¿De verdad crees todo lo que estás diciendo o es sólo para provocarme?  
- ¡De verdad lo creo! ¡Lily Evans es más narcisista que yo!  
- Ahora sí perdiste la chaveta, James - murmuró Sirius  
- Saldré contigo - dijo la colorina

Todos los presenten, involucrados o no en la conversación, se giraron a mirar si habían entendido y escuchado bien, y era posible que el mismo James Potter no entendiera que acababa de hacer que Lily Evans aceptara a salir con él. Técnicamente James no se lo había pedido así que era Lily la que lo estaba invitando en un potente cambio de trama drástico. Las cabezas de todos giraban de un lado a otro y esperaban la respuesta del castaño.

- ¿Me estás invitando a salir? - dijo James  
- Quiero ir al baile contigo si es que eso hará que me dejes en paz y cambie tu muy errada opinión sobre mí  
- Tenemos un trato, Evans

IV.

El baile había terminado y todo había salido perfecto ya que James Potter y Lily Evans por primera vez se habían llevado bien sin Felix Felicis de por medio y no habían peleado ninguna vez. La chica se veía radiante en un vestido color grafito y James también se había preocupado por dar la nota alta en vez de hacer el ridículo y comportarse como un mago educado alguna vez, para variar.

Los Merodeadores iban por el pasillo después de una larga noche sin darse cuenta de que alguien atrás los seguía.

- Tengo que darte algo de crédito - dijo Sirius - Te comportaste como un galanazo hoy día así que no veo tan imposible que Evans se enamore de ti.  
- ¿Crees que puedo ganar la apuesta?  
- Mm... ¿Tirartela? No lo sé

Remus dijo la contraseña secreta y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejándolos entrar. En la Sala común no quedaba mucha gente ya que era tarde, pero se despidieron de las pocas personas que habían antes de subir a los dormitorios mientras se desabrochaban las camisas y se soltaban las corbatas.

- Hay un enorme problema - dijo James  
- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Peter  
- Me he enamorado de ella

V.

Los cuatro chicos descansaban tendidos en el pasto cerca del lago de Hogwarts en uno de los primeros días algo calurosos que habían tenido en meses cuando una estudiante se acercó a paso firme hasta ellos, seguida metros más atrás por sus dos amigas y un chico de cabello negro y largo, Severus Snape. Cuando James la vio se alegró y se puso de pie.

- ¡Hola, Evans! - dijo sonriendo  
- ¡Imbécil! - gritó ella dándole una cachetada - ¡Tú querías salir conmigo por una estúpida apuesta con tus amiguitos!  
- ¿Yo? - dijo sobándose la cara  
- ¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Eres asqueroso! - dijo golpeándolo de nuevo - Y tú, Black, no eres mucho mejor  
- A mi no me metan - dijo el moreno levantando las manos  
- No me equivoqué contigo - le dijo Lily a James - ¡Eres el más vil y asqueroso cobarde mago que ha pisado Hogwarts!  
- Lily, déjame explicarte-  
- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada! - interrumpió la chica - Desde ahora en adelante no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabara nunca más en toda tu existencia

Dicho esto la chica se dio media vuelta frente a las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigas, y los alumnos cerca que habían escuchado la conversación, y se volvieron al castillo a excepción de Snape. Él se quedó sonriéndole a los chicos burlonamente, feliz de que finalmente hubieran recibido su merecido y sabiendo que nunca más habría posibilidad para James Potter con Lily Evans. Luego se fue.

- Sabía que esto saldría mal - murmuró Remus  
- ¿Qué harás ahora, Prongs? - preguntó Sirius  
- ¿Yo?

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla en donde le había dado la cachetada sintiendola caliente y ardiendo, mientras miraba como su amada pelirroja se alejaba por los jardines.

- Le demostraré que puedo cambiar y que la amo - djo decidido - Voy a recuperarla y haré que también me ame de vuelta, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.


	2. La moto

El profesor Slughorn miró al curso por última vez con una cuota de decepción antes de terminar la clase del día. Nadie había logrado acercarse ni remotamente a la producción de la poción requerida, exceptuando a Snape que era un alumno realmente excepcional en pociones. Todos los alumnos salieron de la sala, algunos más rápidos que otros, mientras Lily Evans se quedaba unos minutos más que el resto. Slughorn se arregló la capa y salió y luego de eso la colorina se puso de pie para marcharse. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que el infame Sirius Black estaba apoyado sugerentemente en el marco de la puerta mirándola como si se tratara de un especie en extinción.

- ¿Qué? - dijo a la defensiva.  
- Evans. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte sin Quejicus?  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Black. ¿O acaso hiciste una nueva apuesta con tu amiguito y vienes a intentar conquistarme también?

Sirius rodó los ojos.

- No Evans, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No eres mi tipo... sin ofender - aclaró  
- Entonces dejame pasar por favor - dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.  
- Pero necesito hablar contigo  
- Tengo clases de Runas Antiguas ahora y me estás retrasando  
- Necesito ayuda con algo y apesar de tu terrible caracter eres una bruja formidable  
- Pídele ayuda a Potter. Él también es un mago formidable apesar de su terrible caracter  
- No, James ya lo intentó y no pudo.

La colorina lo miró con interés por primera vez en su vida escolar frente a la idea de poder vencer en algo al "grandioso" James Potter y se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole con una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado. No, no podía ayudarlo. Ni a él ni a ningun Merodeador - a excepción de Remus. Sobretodo porque el chico de rulos había estado involucrado en eso de la apuesta días atrás con Potter. Después de eso James se había estado comportando extraño, debía reconocerlo. Como apagado y sin rebeldías.

- Por mucho que me intrigue tendré que pasar esta vez - dijo mirandolo con seriedad - Y sería bueno que tú me dejaras pasar también.  
- No, no me parece  
- ¡Tengo Runas Antiguas! - dijo apuntándolo con la varita  
- Evans, por favor - dijo Sirius con cierto tono de aburrimiento - ¿Me vas a atacar?  
- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, por Merlín? ¿Por qué yo, Black? Soy justo la persona que MENOS quiere tener que ver con alguno de ustedes.  
- ¿Puedes relajarte un poquito? - dijo mientras se doblaba las mangas de su chaleco y camisa - Sucede que estoy teniendo problemas con Encantamientos.  
- Ya, ¿y?  
- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encantar un objeto _permanentemente_?  
- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Quizás sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda al profesor Flitwick.  
- No estoy seguro de que él estaría muy contento de ayudarme con esto - dijo reflexionando  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Preferiría que lo vieras por ti misma, si no te molesta. Está en el dormitorio y-  
- ¡Yo no pienso entrar en ese dormitorio!  
- Me aseguraré de que James no esté si tanto te molesta - dijo calmándola - Rayos, Evans... Parece que alguien no se tomó sus pastillas hoy día.  
- ¿Perdón? - dijo furiosa  
- Hormonas fuera de control. Realmente no sé que ha visto James en ti - dijo riendo  
- Estúpido sin cerebro - dijo ella ofendida - Primero, después de eso no te pienso ayudar. Segundo, Potter no ha visto nada en mí y lo sabes bien. Él sólo estaba haciendo una apuesta y te aseguro que fuíste tú el que le sugirió mi nombre.  
- Bien, me declaro culpable de esa - reconoció descaradamente - Pero Evans, si no me ayudas te molestaré por el resto del año.

Ella lo miró por última vez echando chispas por los ojos y pensando si debería golpearlo pero decidió que lo mejor era resoplar y marcharse rápido a su clase Runas Antiguas. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo pero no había caso ya que estaba más allá de un plazo razonable de atraso común. Cuando llegó se disculpó con la profesora y ella la dejó entrar (seguramente sólo por ser Lily Evans, la alumna estrella). Divisó a su amiga Batsheda sentada y se dejó caer junto a ella resoplando.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?  
- Lo siento, el idiota de Black me retrasó después de pociones  
- ¿Black? - dijo ella incrédula. Lo amaba platónicamente desde primer año pero él no parecía fijarse en ella.  
- Sí, Black - dijo sacando su pergamino y comenzando a tomar apuntes - Quiere que lo ayude en algo.  
- ¿Pero qué rayos quiere Sirius contigo? - preguntó interesada  
- No lo sé ni me interesa - dijo mojando su pluma en tinta - Ya sabes cuanto lo odio.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y la clase fue interrumpida. La profesora miró consternada y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Sirius Black, un alumno conocido por todo Hogwarts a pesar de que no tenía el "privilegio" de tenerlo en su clase. El alumno no tenía ningun interés por respetar el uso adecuado del uniforme y lucía como si fuera superior a todos los demás, incluyéndola a ella, mientras usaba su corbata alrededor del cuello y la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados.

- ¿Sí?  
- Lo siento profesora, no quise interrumpir su clase. Es sólo que algunos alumnos me han hablado muy bien de su clase y quería pedirle la oportunidad de venir a una como oyente. Mc Gonagall dijo que si me gustaba podría inscribirla a tiempo aún - Dijo el moreno. Todo eso era, por supuesto, mentira.  
- Pero ya hemos tenido la primera prueba - dijo ella  
- Puedo tomarla ahora si no le molesta - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Estuve estudiando por mi cuenta este fascinante ramo.  
- Está bien - dijo la profesora con la misma cara de consternación que tenía desde el principio - Busca un asiento y te llevaré una prueba.

Sirius fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a Lily Evans que ya lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo. Es que no podía ser posible que el irritante, egocentrico y narcisita Sirius Black se le pegara como una lapa al punto de meterse a un ramo sólo para convencerla de ayudarlo. Maldecía el día en que se había cruzado por el camino de James Potter y había arrastrado a todos esos chicos detrás de ella.

- Evans - susurró Sirius - Esto es sólo el comienzo  
- No voy a cambiar mi decisión - respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino  
- Todos saben que eres la mejor del colegio en Encantamientos  
- La respuesta es NO - repitió  
- Señor Black - dijo la profesora entregándole un papel - Tiene 40 minutos para responderla  
- Oh, gracias - dijo tomando y mirando su examen.

Sólo habían un montón de runas y signos antiguos como geroglíficos que en su vida había visto y haría el ridículo más grande de su vida intentando contestarla. Pero antes de que la profesora y sus alumnos retomaran la clase Sirius se sintió con el derecho de volver a interrumpir grandiosamente, colmando la paciencia de Lily.

- ¿Alguien tiene una pluma? - preguntó - No he traído mi mochila

II.

Lily había regresado al dormitorio irritada por decir lo menos, después de la clase más extraña de Runas Antiguas. Después de pedir una pluma Sirius había continuando interrumpiendo la clase diciendo cosas como "Lo siento, tampoco traje tinta" o de la nada miraba a otros alumnos para preguntarles "¿Qué mierda es esto?" en relación a su propia prueba. La profesora no se dio cuenta o fingió que no se daba cuenta pero el chico había intentado copiar olímpicamente. Pero no había terminado ahí. Apenas había terminado la clase el moreno la había acompañado hasta la Sala Común repitiendo "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor" hasta sacarla de quicio.

Sirius en cambio había llegado y subido relajadamente al dormitorio orgulloso de lo que había hecho aunque no tuviera avance alguno. En la habitación ya se encontraban James, Remus y Peter y en el centro había un bulto o un mueble, tapado con una sábana. La cosa que necesitaba encantar. James jugaba haciendo globos con su chicle sobre la cama mientras intentaba atrapar su snitch dorada revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

- Saludos, Gryffindors - dijo solemnemente cuando entró - Es un placer verlos reunidos.  
- ¿Cómo salió el plan? - preguntó James  
- Tan terrible como puedas imaginar. No hay caso con Evans... Yo creo que ya es hora de que vayas cambiando de chica.  
- Uno no cambia simplemente de chica - reclamó el castaño de gafas - Me gusta Evans. La quiero. La quiero como mi novia oficial.  
- "La quiero como mi novia oficial" - lo imitó con voz de niña - ¡Que te crezcan cojones, Potter!  
- Y a ti que te joda un ogro - dijo lanzándole un cojín - Dime que te dijo  
- Te lo puedo resumir: "No"  
- ¿Ni siquiera se vio interesada cuando le dijiste que yo no pude lograrlo?  
- Sí, pero el interés duró una fracción de micro segundo  
- Deberían dejar a la pobre Lily en paz - dijo Remus - Mientras más la jodan, más odio les agarra  
- Por eso yo dejé de "joderla" - dijo James  
- Pensé que todo esto había iniciado porque querías joderla y no te daba bola - dijo Sirius riendo  
- ¿Se están divirtiendo con el uso de la palabra "joder"? - preguntó el rubio  
- Moony me entiende - dijo James - Explícale a Sirius que me enamoré de ella y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.  
- Se enamoró de ella y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo - le dijo Remus a Sirius  
- Vale, lo capto - respondió el crespo con un tono sarcástico - Mira James. Si de verdad quieres lograr esto yo puedo continuar con mi intervención, pero tú deberás empezar a arreglar las cagadas que te haz mandado o ella nunca se fijará en ti. Y baja tu nivel de egocentrismo.  
- Está bien.

Los cuatro volvieron a sus rutinas antes de acostarse a dormir las que implicaban a James haciendo un par de flexiones antes de dormir mientras Peter lo miraba comiendo algunos de los dulces de Zonko, Remus terminando sus últimos quehaceres escolares y Sirius fumando un cigarro cerca de la ventana. Los cuatro eran muy distintos sin embargo, muy bien adaptados entre ellos.

- Una cosa más - dijo James - ¿Cuándo piensas sacar la moto de aquí? Si Mc Gonagall nos pilla nos pondrá en detención de nuevo  
- Sacaré la moto de aquí cuando me pueda ir volando en ella, Potter. Así que dependerá de tu querida pelirroja.  
- Mejos nos vamos haciendo la idea del castigo entonces - dijo Remus

III.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor tuvieron clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor nuevo de ese año realmente no lograba hacer que le pusieran atención, incluso hablando de temas tan apasionantes como los Inferius. James se había sentado junto a Peter ya que Sirius se había sentado junto a Lily a pesar de los reclamos de la chica. Ella en el fondo se había preparado mentalmente para algo así la noche anterior. Todos tenían su libro abierto "Confrontando al enemigo sin rostro".

- Evans - susurró Sirius. Ella fingió que no lo escuchaba - Evans, ¿puedes ir al dormitorio hoy día?  
- No  
- ¿Por favor?  
- ¡Ya sé! Saldrás con mi amiga Batsheda a cambio.  
- No, no, no, no, no - dijo Sirius riendo - No estoy tan desesperado  
- Bueno - dijo ella encogiendose de hombros  
- Eres mala, Evans - dijo esbozando una nueva sonrisa arrogante - Comienzo a entender un poquito más los gustos de mi amigo.  
- No menciones a James Potter ¿quieres? Es muy temprano para arruinarme la mañana

James se sintió aludido y miró hacia atrás. La pelirroja no se retractó de sus duras palabras y Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a darse vuelta en su lugar.

- ¿No ves que dañas el corazón del niño?  
- No  
- Profesor - dijo la voz aguda de Mc Gonagall

Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver a la bruja con una túnica color verde esmeralda y un gorro negro, grande y puntiagudo sobre su cabello medio gris. A simple vista no lucía muy contenta y caminó a paso firme por el corredor hasta llegar a donde su compañero docente y le susurró algo en el oído. Luego se giró hacia el resto de la sala de clases y fijó su mirada en los cuatro Merodeadores. James soltó un "Demonios".

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew los quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA!

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie estrepitósamente ante las miradas - no tan sorprendidas - de todos los alumnos y partieron seguidos por la jefa de la casa hacia la oficina de la mujer. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado ya en esa oficina recibiendo un castigo? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta así que no se hacían mayor problema. Esto era casi una visita de rutina, pero la profesora los hizo ponerse uno al lado del otro frente a ella para darles una fuerte reprimenda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace una motocicleta en medio de su habitación?

Los cuatro guardaron silencio.

- Muy conmovedor pero encubrirse entre ustedes no servirá de nada. Los cuatro estarán castigados de cualquier forma aunque no tengan absolutamente nada que ver al respecto - dijo mirando a James.  
- En ese caso, profe, es mía - reconoció Sirius  
- Profesora - aclaró Mc Gonagall - No "profe". Sin respeto.  
- Okay, profesora  
- ¿Y se siente orgulloso de tener semejante objeto? - dijo irónica. La pregunta era retórica y no esperaba una respueta, pero Sirius no podía simplemente quedarse callado.  
- Muy orgulloso, profesora. La compré con mi propio dinero después de romperme el tra- quiero decir espalda trabajando.  
- ¿Trabajando? - dijo sorprendida - ¡Eso sí que es novedad! ¿Y en qué trabajó, señor Black?  
- Gigoló - murmuró James haciendo como que tocía  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Trabajé como mesero durante el verano - dijo Sirius - Y un poco de dinero de mi tío Al que recibí por mi cumpleaños. ¿Usted también está orgullosa de mi, profesora?  
- Mm - dijo con rescelo - Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew dejenme a solas con el señor Black  
- ¡Pero profesora! - dijo James - ¡Todos fuimos cómplices!  
- Es verdad - ayudó Remus  
- Fuera, dije - dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Los tres muchachos salieron en fila india sintiéndose culpables por dejar a Sirius recibiendo el castigo, sin embargo la profesora Mc Gonagall no pensaba continuar retándolo en absoluto. Como jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor ella debía estar al tanto de todas las situaciones de cada uno de sus alumnos. La de Sirius Black era, sin duda, la que más trataba con pinzas. Sirius y Regulus Black tenían un historial de maltrato intrafamiliar de parte de su padre y madre, además de tener un sin fin de falencias afectivas que los hacían comportarse del modo en el que se comportaban.

- ¿Usted de verdad trabajó duro por la moto?  
- Sí, profe. Mis padres no me dan dinero para comprar... Bueno, ellos deciden que puedo tener y que no puedo tener.  
- Si enviara la moto a su casa ¿qué ocurriría?  
- Posiblemente mi madre la destruya - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Y luego me castigue  
- ¿Supo ella que trabajó durante el verano? - dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té  
- Me hubiera cortado los- Es decir, no. Fingí que dormía en la casa de James, Remus o Peter.  
- Bien, señor Black - dijo comiendo una galleta - Permitiré que conserve su moto  
- ¿Enserio? - dijo sonriendo  
- Dos condiciones: La primera, usted no va a usar la moto ni dejar que nadie sepa de su existencia.  
- Claro - dijo asintiendo  
- Segundo, la moto no puede estar en su habitación. La llevará a la Sala de Menesteres.  
- Profe, usted es mi favorita en el colegio - dijo fingiendo seriedad - Si algún día tengo una hija le pondré Minerva  
- No hable estupideces y vaya con el resto de sus compañeros  
- Gracias, profe, ¡Gracias!  
- ¡Que no me llame "profe"! - insistió molesta - Y no se escaparán del castigo. Los espero el Sábado aquí mismo a las 10 AM para limpiar los trofeos y armaduras del 3r. piso.

Lily Evans llegó a fuera de la oficina de la profesora Mc Gonagall en donde los tres Merodeadores esperaban por Sirius intentando oír lo que ocurría tras la puerta. La profesora siemrpe había sido indulgente con Sirius por el temita de sus desquiciados padres que venían prácticamente del régimen militar. Pero Lily no tenía idea de eso. Para ella y para el resto del colegio Los Merodeadores no tenían problemas en absoluto y simplemente revoloteaban por la vida comportándose como idiotas (o para el resto del colegio, siendo geniales).

- Asumo que esto está relacionado con lo que Sirius quería que lo ayudara  
- Así es - dijerno los tres al unísono sin despegar su oreja de la puerta  
- O sea que Black me iba a meter en un lío con Mc Gonagall.  
- Nah, Mc Gonagall nunca castiga a Sirius - dijo James - Están comiendo galletitas allá dentro.  
- Lo he notado, de hecho - dijo la pelirroja con tono reprobatorio - Y honestamente nunca he entendido la preferencia.  
- No es preferencia, es más bien un caso de... Isonomía  
- ¿Isonomía?  
- Isonomía. Ya sabes... La igualdad no es darle lo mismo a un niño, a un hombre y a una mujer, sino darle a un niño, a un hombre y a una mujer lo que necesita en cada caso. Eso es lo que hace la verdadera igualdad. Estar al tanto de las condiciones especiales de cada persona.  
- Oh - dijo riendo - ¿Me vas a decir que el grandioso Sirius Black tiene alguna condición especial que lo invalide en comparación al resto? ¡Ridículo!  
- No lo invalida - dijo Remus - Pero sin duda deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Lily. No sabes si Sirius puede tener problemas reales. U otra persona.

La colorina se quedó hacia dentro con el comentario... porque venía de Remus. Si Remus lo decía era por algo y ella no quería quedar como una arpía ignorante frente a ellos. La puerta del despacho se abrió y la profesora se despidió de Sirius Black con un tono casi maternal que la hizo cuestionarse sobre todo lo que no sabía del chico. Incluso, del resto de Los Merodeadores. ¿Alguien se hacía esa pregunta aparte de ella en el castillo? Todos animaban las travesuras y rebeldías de los chicos pero en cuanto a lo demás eran como un libro cerrado. Y hasta ahora ella los consideraba demasido básicos como para tener problemas reales.

- ¡Evans! Que genial que nos acompañes - dijo cuando la vio  
- ¿Está todo bien?  
- Sí.  
- Entonces... ¿Todavía necesitas ayuda?

IV.

Remus y Lily habían ido a una reunión con Mc Gonagall como prefectos de Gryffindor. Todavía no le decían a Lily que era lo que tenía que encantar pero estaba estudiando un poco y la llevarían a la Sala de Menesteres ese fin de semana. Después de la sutil advertencia que le había dado Remus a Lily días antes no se había atrevido a volver a tratar mal a ningún Merodeador y se había acercado un poco más a ellos (a nivel de cordialidad al menos).

- Remus... El otro día me sentí realmente mal cuando juzgué a Sirius y tú me detuviste.  
- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal.  
- Es que Sirius se ve tan... resuelto y descarado. Cuesta creer que tenga problemas.  
- Pongamoslo de esta manera. Sirius y su hermano no han sido criados precisamente por padres afectivos estos años... más bien por dos figuras dictatoriales... Mmm... sí, creo que eso los define bien. Pero estoy seguro de que él te lo puede contar mejor.  
- ¿Sirius? ¿A mi? ¿Bromeas?  
- Oh, a Sirius le encanta destruir a su madre - dijo Remus - Preguntale sobre ella y no lo podrás parar.  
- Ya pero eso no es suficiente para explicar porque Mc Gonagall no castiga a Black...  
- No debería decirtelo... Es un tema de él...  
- Está bien - dijo intrigada - ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Tienes algún problema?

El chico la miró a la cara y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes sinceros mirándolo de vuelta. Él confiaba en Lily a pesar de que nunca habían sido tan taaan cercanos. Quizás era hora de contarle a alguien más su pequeño problema peludo... O quizás no. Lily se dio cuenta de que su compañero prefecto estaba vacilando y lo tentó apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo que sea puedes decirmelo. De hecho me hubiera gustado tener esta conversación mucho antes... Siempre te he considerado mi amigo, Remus... ¿Tú no?  
- Sí, es que esto es un poco más grande que "un problema"... Esto es más bien... una condición - dijo nervioso  
- ¿Eres... gay?  
- No. No, no tiene que ver con eso - dijo riendo - Otro tipo de condición  
- No entiendo, tienes que ser más específico.  
- Espero que no le digas esto a nadie... ¿Puedes prometerlo?  
- Lo prometo - dijo asintiendo  
- Lily, yo... No, no puedo decirlo. Me juzgarás.  
- Remus, sea como sea estaré a tu lado. Nada puede ser tan grave como para destruir la maravillosa imágen que tengo de ti - dijo tomándole las manos.  
- Soy... un licántropo - escupió. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa - ¿Nunca notaste las señales?

Lily revisó rápidamente en su cabeza y para unir los cabos sueltos: Las desaparecidas, su cara de destrucción máxima de vez en cuando, le hecho de que lo llamaran "Moony" entre otros detalles que ahora tenían tanto sentido. Eso sólo hizo crecer su admiración por el muchacho que tenía sentado frente a ella. Sólo hizo admirar más su valentía y sacrifio duro por encajar en un mundo tan complicado como lo era el mundo de los magos y brujas. Ella lo sabía, era una nacida muggle. La comunidad mágica podía llegar a ser muy discriminadora. Así que lo abrazó para darle ánimo.

- Yo estaré de tu lado siempre - dijo en el abrazo - Gracias por habermelo contado, Remus. Te admiro muchísimo  
- Gracias - dijo sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo - No sabes lo que significa para mi que no salgas corriendo  
- ¿Bromeas?  
- La mayoría de la gente lo hace... Salvo, claro... mis amigos  
- ¿Ellos lo saben también?  
- Hace años - respondió - Me apoyaron desde el primer segundo. Ellos... Aunque tu los odies, son los mejores amigos que alguien podría pedir. Me han apoyado con una lealtad que yo nunca creí encontrar en nadie además de mis padres... Hicieron mi vida más fácil... La hacen hasta el día de hoy.  
- Es difícil de creer...  
- Sólo dales una oportunidad, Lil. Sobretodo a James.  
- No, no, no - dijo rotundamente - Apostó para acostarse conmigo. ¿Sabes lo denigrante que es eso?  
- Puedo suponerlo... Pero aún así espero que puedas perdonarlo algún día.  
- Tendría que ver un cambio magnífico en él para que eso ocurra. Y así como va, lo dudo demasiado. Pero no hablemos de ellos... Estabamos hablando de ti. Agradezco tu confianza en mi para contarme algo tan serio.  
- Y yo te agradezco el apoyo y la compañía incondicional - dijo sonriendo.

Si lo que decía Remus era cierto, Los Merodeadores eran algo más que un grupo de traviesos y realmente se comportaban como humanos cariñosos entre ellos. Pero algo la hacía simplemente odiar a James Potter... La mezcla de sus ridiculeces, su ego, su comportamiento hacia Severus Snape y el episodio final de la apuesta era ya demasiado para ella. Ni aunque Dumbledore se lo pidiera podía darle una oportunidad a ese muchacho.

Luego de eso no volvió a saber de ellos hasta su reunión con Sirius Black.

- Buenos días pelirroja - dijo Sirius llegando por su espalda - Me temía que no aparecieras  
- Dije que te iba a ayudar ¿no?  
- Vamos entrando entonces

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se comenzó a formar en medio de una pared vacía frente a ellos mientras los dos chicos esperaban pacientemente hasta poder entrar. Por dentro no era tan bonito porque había un desorden épico de objetos apilados por todas partes que quizás cuantos magos en los años de historia de Hogwarts habían ido a tirar o a esconder por ahí.

- ¿Cuál de todas estas piezas de basura es? - dijo Lily riendo  
- Sígueme colorina - dijo caminando hacia una sábana blanca que cubría algo de buen tamaño.  
- No puedo entender porque no me dices que es.  
- ¡Chan chan! - dijo tirando la sábana y revelando una motocicleta.  
- Estás loco - dijo Lily comenzando a reir  
- Quiero que vuele por los aires y que además pueda andar por la calle  
- ¿Que vuele?  
- Ya sabes... volar - dijo imitando a un avión con sus brazos  
- Sé lo que significa - dijo rodando los ojos - Pero es... lo más complicado que he oído en mi vida.  
- En el Ministerio lo hacen  
- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy una alumna de sexto año de Hogwarts. No un funcionario del Ministerio.  
- Evans... ¿Alguna vez te he pedido algo?  
- No pero has hecho cosas peores que esas. Así que... Quiero conocer un poco más a Sirius Black.  
- Ah, no - dijo alarmado - No me vengas con eso pelirroja. James me matará  
- ¡No de esa forma, ridículo! - se escandalizó  
- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué? Siempre que las chicas me dicen eso terminamos... bueno... "terminamos" en mi cama es una forma muy literal y precisa de decirlo.  
- Sirius Black - dijo con una mueca de asco - De verdad no me interesan tus aventuras sexuales en este minuto. Estoy hablando de algo más profundo... De algo que me haga verte como una persona en vez de un... trol.  
- Por Merlín, Evans, ¿Acaso existen troles que tengan semejante cara atractiva?  
- Olvídalo - dijo rodando los ojos

La pelirroja se rindió y se puso a examinar la motocicleta mientras intentaba idear una forma para encantarla y Sirius la miraba entre divertido y curioso por el ofrecimiento de conocerlo más profundamente. Conocer profundamente a una chica y no tirarsela no estaba nunca dentro de los planes de Sirius Black pero si eso así que ella se acercara a ellos y por ende, a James, lo haría.

- Bien, pelirroja. ¿Qué quierees saber?  
- Quiero saber... Porque Mc Gonagall no te castiga como al resto cuando ciertamente haces cosas mucho peores  
- ¿Enserio quieres saber? No creo que te guste la historia cuando la escuches  
- Si te incomoda no tienes que decirmelo  
- A mi no me incomoda. Creo que a ti podría incomodarte.  
- Me gustaría conocerte más - repitió - Y lo digo enserio.  
- Bueno - dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Sirius se hacía como el que no le importaba, y quizás a estas alturas ya no le importaba, pero en el pasado sí y se solía quejar bastante de lo injusta que era su vida con sus mejores amigos. Lo era de verdad así que no podían juzgarlo. Pero volviendo al presente, ahora Sirius se reía burlescamente ante su propia situación. Ya no se esforzaba por ser combativo o rebelde, simplemente lo era y le daba lo mismo lo que opinaran sus padres de eso. Dentro de esas risas burlescas había algo de ironía, rabia y frialdad también. Lily lo notó de inmediato.

- ¿Alguna vez me has visto llegando con un ojo morado, Evans?  
- En tercero estuviste con un ojo morado  
- ¿Y recuerdas esa vez que no pude jugar Quidditch porque me dolía demasiado la espalda?  
- ¿Sí? - dijo confundida  
- La primera vez dije que había peleado con Avery y la segunda que me había caído de la escoba... Pero no fue así.  
- No me digas que... ¿Tus padres te hicieron eso? - dijo horrizada  
- Ha sido lo menos que han hecho, honestamente. Pero en esas dos ocasiones, me lo hicieron aquí en Hogwarts. Mc Gonagall mandó a llamar a mis padres la primera vez y ellos, por supuesto, no se fueron sin antes intentar "enderezarme" como le llaman ellos. Cuando me preguntó que me había pasado se lo conté, naturalmente, pero no me creyó y me mandó al carajo por andarme peleando con Avery.  
- Lo siento, Sirius, no pensé que era algo como esto. De haber sabido no te hubiera preguntado.  
- Tranquila, Evans - dijo sacando un cigarro y guiñándole un ojo - Soy un chico grande ya. Me las puedo arreglar yo solo.  
- Aún así... - dijo arrepentida

_Flashback_

La segunda vez había sido distinto porque Walburga y Orion Black le habían pedido a Mc Gonagall que saliera de su propio despacho para tener "una palabrita a solas" con su hijo. Para cuando salieron de la oficina, luciendo relajados y tranquilos, la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor sospechaba algo extraño y lo corroboró cuando vio al chico de tan sólo 14 años adolorido e inclinado hacia adelante, con la espalda algo torcida.

- Por Merlín, Sirius - dijo la profesora - ¿Tus padres te hicieron esto?

El muchacho simplemente la miró sin decir nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si lo hubieras hecho yo no hubiera llamando a tus padres aquí...  
- Se lo dije profesora. El año pasado, ¿recuerda? El ojo morado por la "pelea con Avery"  
- Esto es un escandalo. El director se va a enterar y-  
- Profesora - interrumpió - No quiero ofenderla pero mis padres hacen lo que quieren en el Reino Unido. Y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso... Preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros.  
- Entiendo Black - dijo pasando su mano suavemente por la cabeza del muchacho - Pero desde ahora confía en mi para este tipo de cosas.

_Fin del Flashback_

Lily se había quedado sin nada que decir después de eso y eso era muy mal considerando que se estaba dando un típico silencio incómodo. Sobretodo ante la idea de que el chico más "cool" de Hogwarts para las chicas tuviera semejante vida privada aunque él le estuviera contando todo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sirius le ofreció un cigarro y ella negó con la cabeza.

- La razón por la que Mc Gonagall no me castiga es porque se sintió culpable de que mis padres me dieran la versión mágica de los correazos adentro de su despacho - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Nunca he visto a alguien tan arrepentido como ella ese día... Bueno, tal vez James Potter con el temita de la apuesta  
- No mientras para proteger a tu amigo, ¿quieres?  
- No miento, parece un zombie  
- No te creo. Pero me alegra que me hayas confiado esto... No creo que sea fácil  
- A mi me da lo mismo  
- ¿Cómo podría darte lo mismo?  
- Ya pasó el tiempo de preocuparme por eso, Evans.  
- Severus dijo que siempre te quejabas de lo injusta que era tu vida... Supongo que sí te importa aunque no quieras reconocerlo  
- ¿Quejicus dijo eso? - preguntó molesto - Le sacaré la mierda.  
- ¡No! ¡No, Sirius! Déjalo en paz  
- ¿Harás lo de la moto por mi? Porque si lo haces lo voy a dejar en paz. Sino que se joda.  
- Bien, lo haré - dijo mirando la moto de nuevo - Pero me tardaré, supongo  
- Muchas gracias. Y mientras haces eso, yo haré esto otro.

El muchacho apoyó su varita en su cien y dejó que un pensamiento saliera de ella para enfrascarlo en un pequeño tubo de ensayo desde donde brilló con fuerzas. Lily lo miró confusa y más aún cuando él se lo pasó y se lo regaló.

- Sé que odias a James y con buen motivo, pero creo que cuando veas eso tu opinión sobre él cambiará un poco  
- ¿Por qué tú y Remus se esfuerzan tanto por hacer que cambie mi opinión sobre él?  
- Porque él no te está mintiendo, Evans. Lo de la apuesta fue más bien culpa mía que de él.  
- No te creo - dijo intentando devolverle el frasco  
- No - respondió él rechazándolo - Cuando tengas un pensadero sólo velo. Remus me contó que te dijo que es un llicántropo... Ya sabes sobre él, ya sabes sobre mí y creo que es hora de que sepas como es Prongs también.  
- No cambiará mi opinión.  
- Quizás no te haga perdonarlo, pero la cambiará. Y otra cosa más, Evans: No le muestres eso a nadie.

V.

Había pasado otra semana sin que Lily pudiera encantar la moto pero había ocurrido otro tipo de magia ya que curiosamente se había hecho muy amiga de Sirius Black. Su relación con Remus también había cambiado bastante y ahora cuando veía a los chicos escabulléndose por las noches en el castillo no podía evitar reirse para sus adentros en vez de indignarse. James era otro tema eso sí, todavía le producía furia verlo o saber de él y por eso mismo no había visto el recuerdo que Sirius le había entregado. El frasquito simplemente reposaba dentro de un cajón en su mesa de noche.

Eso era peor para James porque el hecho de que Lily no estuviera curiosa demostraba que no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en él y eso dañaba su orgullo. La única persona que estaba mostrando interés por ese tubo de ensayo - sin que nadie lo notara - era Bathsheda, la compañera Gryffindor de Lily. La insufrible chica aprovechó el momento que pudo para robarlo y dirigirse hasta el primer pensadero que encontró vertiendo el contenido dentro y luego su cabeza para observar.

_Era el verano en que ellos pasaban a sexto año. James y Sirius venían caminando por la calle en dudosas condiciones a altas horas de la madrugada cuando llegaron al frente del Grimmauld Place abrazados haciendo contra peso para no caer por la ebriedad. El departamento mágico comenzó a abrirse paso entre los departamentos muggles para quedar materializado de lleno en medio de la calle y entraron. Adentro estaba oscuro y a pesar de que no querían hacer ruido chocaban contra todo._

_- ¡Shh! - dijo Sirius riendo_  
_- Lo siento - susurró James. _

_ Una bola de luz salió desde la oscuridad y las velas cerca de ellos se encendieron dejando a Walburga Black en camisón al descubierto sentada en una silla y con cara de pocos amigos. Ella tenía un desilluminador en la mano, que era con lo que había hecho que las velas se prendieran. Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y derechos, como en saludo militar._

_- Mamá - dijo Sirius - Lo siento por llegar a estar hora_  
_- ¿Lo sientes, realmente? - dijo la voz con una amenazante tranquilidad_  
_- ¿Sí? - dijo él, aunque mentía_  
_- ¿Olvidaste que hoy día era el cumpleaños de tu prima, Bellatrix?_  
_- No, no lo olvidé. No iría a su cumpleaños ni aunque me pagaran el triple de la herencia Black - dijo desafiante_  
_- Te dije que teníamos un compromiso y no tenías la posibilidad de elegir si ir o no - respondió_  
_- Bueno, ya está hecho - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Además está James, ¿no lo ves? Deja que vayamos a la pieza._  
_- Potter, vete a tu casa _  
_- Pero mamá, son las cinco de la mañana_  
_- No me importa, Potter nunca ha sido bienvenido aquí_  
_- ¡Es bienvenido! - reclamó Sirius _  
_- Esta es mi casa, mocoso y se hará lo que yo diga. _  
_- Pensé que ya estaba claro que no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, madre. Podrás haberle infundado temor a Regulus pero a mi no... Y debe ser muy triste - dijo caminando hasta ella - No ser capaz de hacer que tus hijos te respeten si no es a costa de golpes._  
_- ¡Cállate! - dijo volándole la cara de una cachetada - Potter, sube a la pieza de Sirius y déjame a solas con mi hijo_  
_- Señora Black - dijo el castaño intentando ser respetuoso - Es obvio que Sirius está borracho y no quiere decir las cosas que está diciendo... Por favor deje que vayamos a dormir y olvidemos esto._  
_- ¡NO TE METAS! - le gritó la mujer - ¡SUBE DE INMEDIATO!_  
_- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que usted pueda hacerle daño de nuevo? - dijo James tirándo a su amigo de la polera hacia atrás - No, me quedaré aquí._

_ Los dos se plantaron de frente a ella enfrentándola y por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas el estado de ebriedad se les había pasado momentáneamente. Sí, los dos estaban lúcidos mirándola desafiantes y ella les respondía de la misma forma. Para Walburga Black sus hijos no eran realmente como hijos porque ella nunca se había comportado como una madre. Sirius sólo era un dolor de cabeza y James Potter era peor todavía. El hecho de que estuviera todo oscuro y sólo unas velas alumbraran sus caras pálidas hacia el encuentro más tenebroso todavía._

_- Un mocoso como tú no me va a decir como criar a mi hijo - dijo sacando su varita._  
_- Pfff - resopló su hijo - "criar" _

_ Sirius estaba casi entregado a lo que se venía así que no dijo nada pero James no iba a conformarse con ver algo así frente a sus propios ojos sin hacer nada, así que sacó la suya. La mujer abrió los ojos como plato y sintió como la furia subía hasta su cabeza. Que un pendejo de dieciséis años la desafiara era humillante por decir lo menos. _

_- Prongs, guarda eso - dijo Sirius - Sé como lidear con esta señora_  
_- Largo de mi casa, Potter - dijo Walburga por última vez._  
_- No se atreva a hacerle nada a Sirius _  
_- No me hagas reir - dijo soltando una carcajada y luego, un pequeño resplandor blanco y brillante le dio a Sirius en el abdomen haciendo que se llevara sus manos hasta ahí._  
_- ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó James_

_ Tenía tanta rabia que sin quererlo la mujer había salido volando con el impacto y se había golpeado contra la pared de enfrente, derribando un cuadro y quedando inconsciente, pero no le importaba. James era capáz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por cualquiera de sus amigos y ciertamente estaba aburrido de escuchar o ver a Sirius llegando malherido por culpa de sus propios padres. Se giró a mirar a su amigo que no podía ocultar en su cara que sentía dolor. _

_- ¿Estás bien? - dijo preocupado_  
_- No es nada - mintió - Tienes que irte antes de que despierte o será capáz de matarte, Prongs_  
_- No, no te dejaré solo ahora y que se desquite contigo_  
_- ¡Sólo hazlo, James! Esta vez no estoy bromeando. Sé como lidear con ella, me castigará y todo pero no pasará a mayores... Contigo sí. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida._  
_- ¡Pero está loca!_  
_- ¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirmelo! Te agradezco que me hayas defendido... _  
_- Eres mi mejor amigo_  
_- Y tú el mío, por eso vete de aquí_

_ Se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera bajando y a los dos les dio vuelta el estómago de que fuera Orion Black o un elfo doméstico que diera la alarma, pero por suerte sólo era Regulus que venía somnoliento en pijama, hasta que vio a su mamá derribada en el suelo y frente a ella a su hermano y su mejor amigo con sus varitas empuñadas._

_- ¡¿Qué han hecho?! - dijo asustado - ¡¿La atacaron?!_  
_- ¡No te metas, Regulus! - dijo Sirius - James, vete ahora. AHORA_  
_- Tienes un lugar donde ir si esto se pone peor - le respondió su amigo mirándolo serio - Siempre lo tendrás_  
_- Gracias - dijo dándole un abrazo rápido y palmaditas en la espalda _

_ James Potter se fue con cierto grado de culpabilidad y preocupación por abandonarlo pero Sirius sabía que era lo mejor. Él y su hermano Regulus se miraron asustados y subieron rápidamente por la escalera antes de que su madre despertara porque cuando eso pasara iba a ser una noche larga... Muy larga. _

Batsheda sacó su cara del pensadero sin poder ocultar una expresión de sorpresa. Este era sin duda, el chisme del siglo.


End file.
